opinion
by Richikko
Summary: sebenarnya bagaimana'sih pendapat teman-teman dan saudara len jika dirinya tidak ada? Ayo kita tanya-tanya.


**Summary**: sebenarnya bagaimana'sih pendapat teman-teman dan saudara len jika dirinya tidak ada? Ayo kita tanya-tanya

**Warning**: abal, gaje, aneh, OOC, typo, alur kecepetan

**Genre**: humor

**Rate**: K+

**Desclamair**: cari aja sendiri. Gitu aja kok repot #gaploked# oke, oke, vocaloid itu punyaku #PLAK# ngipi kalee! Meskipun kegalauan len di lagu orange merambah masuk hingga gasengaja bikin srigala yang harusnya makan si kerudung merah malahan fell in love sama dia dan ternyata oh ternyata dia malahan selingkuh sama Cinderella yang pangerannya digebet ketua grup OOC, kamui gakupo, vocaloid gak bakal jadi punyaku. #ribetamatdah.

**Opinion**** by Richikko**

* * *

Richi: yo~ richi balik~!

Domanic: untuk apa kau balik?

Richi: #jleb# kau…kejam… #pundung#

Ferrel: master, jangan pundung, aku dan vachel akan menghiburmu…

Richi: a-ah! T-tidak perlu! Aku tidak pundung! Wahaha!

Ferrel: baru saja kau pundung, vachel juga ingin menghiburmu…

Richi: wah! Ceritanya sudah harus mulai! Haha…ha…

Cepat mulai'kan!

* * *

Sebenernya gimana'sih pendapat teman-teman dan saudaranya len kalo dia gak ada? Apakah mereka menderita? Atau malah ber-euforia? Daripada menebar hipotesis tidak jelas, lebih baik kita langsung menyelidikinya. Dan disini saya selaku author a.k.a tuhan dalam cerita, akan menjadi host dan bertanya pada mereka, sementara len akan menguping di belakang tembok.

Supaya dia bisa mendengar jawabannya secara langsung tanpa diberi pengawet atau pemanis buatan seperti garam dapur dan sakarin atau aspartam tentunya. Baik, setiap host pasti punya motto. Motto saya adalah… en-tah-lah!

Yak, mari kita nanyak-nanyak~!

* * *

**Rin**

"kalo gada len, nanti namaku bukan kagamine rin. Yah, namaku'kan didapat karena namanya dia juga..."

Len masih tetep nguping dibelakang tembok sambil senyam senyum gaje

"...master juga bilang, aku sama len harus kemana-mana berdua, jadi len itu penting bagiku, gak rela deh kalo len ilang..."

Len udah ngeplai duluan dengan efek bling-bling dibelakangnya

"...soalnya aku gamau namaku yang _awesome_ ini diganti"

Jleb! Panah tak kasat matapun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menusuk jantung len hingga len pundung dipojokan dengan aura gelap. entah menyesali jawaban dari sang saudari tercinta, atau menyesali sang saudari tercinta yang sudah terkontaminasi kata-kata laknat milik negara-sok-_awesome_-yang-sudah-tak-eksis-lagi.

* * *

**Kaito**

"kalo gada len, nanti gada yang nraktir aku eskrim..." ucap kaito sambil menjilat es krim sepuluh tingkatnya

Len yang nguping Cuma masang _poker face_

"...lagipula kalo len gada, nanti siapa yang jadi cewek di VanaN'Ice? Yang mau'kan Cuma len. Aku sih gamau, ih... jijik deh kalo cowok di suruh _crossdress_ kayak gitu, kok len mau-mau aja ya?..."

Len masang muka sangar sambil nulis buku 'cara memusnahkan es krim di seluruh dunia'

"...tapi gak rela juga sih kalo len ilang, dia'kan temenku..."

Len tersentuh dan mau ngebatalin bukunya

"...yang bisa dikibulin buat nraktir es krim, hitung-hitung buat hemat uang jajan bulananku"

Len yang denger langsung pundung lagi sambil ngelanjutin nulis bukunya

* * *

**Gakupo**

"kalo len gada, nanti aku gimana? Dia'kan _uke_-ku..."

Len masang muka jijik yang berkata 'kata-siapa-gue-sudi-ama-elu-?'

"...iya, dia _uke_ termanis'ku~ makanya waktu ada adegan ciuman pas itu, aku seneng banget~..."

Len langsung geleng-geleng kepala sambil bilang "dia bohong, dia bohong"

"...andai len itu cewek, aku pasti sudah melamarnya dan menikah~ lalu berciuman setiap hari dua puluh kali~ dan melakukan –piiip piip piiip- dengannya setiap saat~ ah~ aku sangat senang membayangkannya~" gakupo senyam-senyum gaje sambil ngebayangin dia dan len yang melakukan apapun yang ada dipikirannya

Len langsung masang tampang horror dan bilang "serius! Aku masih normal! Aku masih suka sama rin! Aku NORMAAAAL!" len teriak histeris sampe semua bengong ngeliatin dengan tatapan 'dia-gila-kan-?'

* * *

**Miku**

"kalo gada len? AH! Itu suatu keuntungan yang sangat besar buatku~!..." miku teriak kegirangan

Len masang poker face lagi

"...kapan? kapan len hilang?! Huaaa~ aku tidak sabar menunggu hal itu terjadi~!..."

Len langsung nulis buku 'sembilan puluh sembilan cara untuk menjadikan hatsune miku bahan makanan'

"...yah, meskipun jika len hilang akan berdampak buruk untuk'ku, soalnya len sama rin'kan juga ikut andil dalam mendongkrak popularitasku, tapi tak apa! Kan masih ada rin sama luka! Lagipula kalo len gada, aku bisa jadi orang tercantik dan terimut setelah rin! Bukan dia!..."

Len langsung bikin _official_ anti hatsune miku dengan dia sebagai adminnya

"...huaa~ tidak sabarnya~ tolong cepat'lah itu terjadi, aku memohon padamu wahai dewa dan dewi vocaloid~" miku berdoa dengan sangat khusyuk tanpa sadar len dengan wajah sangar dateng membawa gergaji listrik

* * *

**Luka**

"kalo gada len'sih gak begitu berpengaruh buatku. Aku masih tetap akan menjadi robot vocaloid, iya'kan? Tidak ada yang spesial dari len buatku, tapi buat rin'sih mungkin ada..."

Len masih tetep nguping sambil agak blushing

"...tapi aku tidak akan rela kalau miku hilang..."

Len Cuma masang poker face, miku masang senyum kemenangan

"...karena miku itu'kan kelinci percobaan. Jika dia gagal, maka vocaloid lain tidak akan ada. Tapi miku berhasil, makanya muncul si rin sama len, vocaloid kembar pertama dan satu-satunya, lalu muncullah aku yang elegan dan menawan ini sebagai vocaloid bilingual pertama..."

Len kicep, kok luka malahan ceramah? Sementara miku pundung di pojokan sambil ngais-ngais keramik pake ranting dengan aura _gloomy_ disekitarnya.

"...aku juga akan sangat senang jika gakupo hilang. Yah, karena dia berhasil mengalahkan keanggunan diriku ini, kecantikan wajahku, ke-elegan'nan pakaianku, ke-seksi'an tubuhku dan masih banyak lagi. Tuhan! Aku iri padanyaa! Aku iri kuadrat tingkat dewanya dewa ya tuhaaaan!" luka berteriak histeris

Len makin kicep, tidak biasanya luka yang anggun berteriak seperti itu. sementara gakupo ikut bersama miku untuk pundung di pojokan dengan menggumankan berbagai kata-kata aneh bin ajaib, seperti sedang membuat mantra?

Dan dalam sekejap len tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan tertawa kesetanan sebelum ditabrak oleh kaito hingga ia tercemplung ke got terdekat dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

* * *

**Meiko**

"kwalo gwada yen 'hik'? Oyang jepwang 'hik' twidak biswa bwelanja lah. 'hik' Untwuk aphua k-kau menyanyuakan itwu 'hik' pwadaku? Dwasar 'hik' bwodoooh!"

Lupakan, meiko sedang mabuk.

Len Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk sambil bilang "setuju"

Oh, ini jadi sia-sia saja jika bertanya padanya.

* * *

**Roadroller**

"brr brmm tin tin grrrr brrrrmmm rrrnb brrrm ngek tin tin brr brmm werr ngeess"

Ga ngerti ya? Sini aku terjemahin, mumpung aku udah makan konyaku penterjemahnya doraemon, berterima kasihlah pada nobita yang bersedia mengambilkannya untuk'ku meskipun akhirnya dia dihukum di'iket di pohon toge.

Si roadroller bilang gini: "kalo gada len, nanti gada yang mencuci badanku. Aku'kan kasian sama rin, majikanku tercinta kalo dia harus nyuci badanku sendirian. Dia pasti kelelahan, kalo len sih gapapa, itu memang tugasnya. Dia'kan tukang bersih-bersih"

Len langsung masang wajah sangar dan ngambil minyak tanah sama korek api terus jalan ke garasi sebelum balik dengan wajah babak belur dan bekas lindasan di badannya

Eh len, kamu kenapa?

"jangan ditanya" len langsung masang wajah madesu

Ohya, udah nyadar belum pohon toge itu pendek banget?

* * *

**Gumi**

"kalo gada len nanti gada yang bisa tak kacungin!..."

Len langsung shock berat

"...len itu kan mau-mau aja kalo disuruh, percis banget sama kacung! Itu'kan udah sifatnya kacung! Berarti dia sudah memenuhi syarat dan tinggal mencari siapa majikannya. Aku bersedia! Hahaha~!" gumi ketawa kesetanan

Len pundung dipojokan bareng miku dan gakupo yang sedang melakukan aktifitas yang bisa dibilang diluar batas kewajaran

* * *

Garing ya?

Ngomong-ngomong aku bikin ini sekali ketik pas kepala lagi sakit. Aduh... kenyut-kenyut tau. Rasanya jadi pengen tak jambak aja nih rambut, mana dirumah lagi sepi lagi...

Ngomong-ngomong , Prussia itu _awesome,_ tapi gak se-_awesome_ hp'ku yang berhasil ngilangin semua data-data tentang karakterku. Dua kali. #mukul-mukulin lantai# berhenti karena tangan udah sakit#

Akhir kata, review please?


End file.
